fairy tail one shot collection
by Fairy tail lover Ade
Summary: Its a collection of one shots. It is rated M for language and sexual content! But there is NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JeZra, RoWen, and Miraxus!
1. AN

**Hey y'all. This is another Fairy tail Fanfic. I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. Although I wish I did. Bare with me I'm posting the actual chapter on Friday! Don't hate me! So don't forget to come back on Friday! If its not up send me a bunch of death threats!**

** Faity tail lover Ade signing off,**

** Peace! **


	2. Truth or dare

**I'm absolutely sorry for the super late update. My internet crashed but here you go! I hope it's good. Remember I don't own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does. If you haven't watched it check it out. **

It was 10:30 pm. Fairy tail's Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane , Lisanna, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Laxus, and Gray were all in Lucy's apartment. They had just come back from a huge party and decided to crash at Lucy's.

"Why is it always my house?" Lucy complained.

"Come on Luce! You're house is so fun!" Natsu said.

"But I'm bored." Gray said.

"I know!" Mira clapped." Let's play truth or dare."

"I don't know." Levy said nervously.

"Come on it'll be fun. I'm gonna fetch us some drinks." Mira said. As she walked into the kitchen a devilish smile appeared on her face. She poured some juice into 14 cups. In 12 if the she poured a strange liquid. She set the two cups aside and called Lisanna over. She then whispered something in Lisanna's ear. Lisanna smirked. She went out to serve the 'juice'. Mira the pulled out her phone and called someone.

"This smells weird Mira." Natsu said sniffing the juice.

"It's a secret ingredient." Mira said.

"Okay." Natsu said. He chugged the drink down then felt a little different.

"Wow that drink was amazing! I want more!" Gray said.

"Yea. Me too." Natsu said. Soon everyone wanted seconds. Even Wendy and Romeo.

After all of their thirst had be quenched the started to play.

"Okay so I'll go first..." Mira said. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in." Mira said. As she opened the door.

'Wait, this is my house! Why is Mira inviting people inside MY HOUSE!' Lucy thought.

" Thank you Mirajane." A voice said. A tall man with blue hair and a tattoo on his left eye stood in the living room.

"Jellal!" Erza said.

"Erza." He said. He walked over and hugged her. "I missed you." He whispered making her blush.

"Okay guys! Get into a circle!" Lisanna called.

"Okay so I'll start. Hmm." Mira said as she put her hand on her chin. The that devilish smile appeared on her lips. "Lucy. Truth or dare?" She said.

'I don't know. I don't want to share any embarrassing secrets so I go with dare. How bad can it be?' Lucy thought "I pick dare." She said. Mira smiled grew.

"I dare you to one person in this room on the lips for one minute!" She exclaimed. Lucy gasped. She looked around the room. 'Oh my God, Mira. I didn't know you were like this. But more importantly who am I going to kiss. And on the lips. Maybe I'll pass. Yeah I'll tell her I pass.' She said. She was going to tell Mira but her hands and feet were acting on its own.

"Oh I forgot to say. My special ingredient was 'what my heart wants' juice. It makes you do what your heart wants." Mira smirked devilishly. She was enjoying this. Lucy walked over to Natsu and plopped herself in front of him. Natsu was listening to the dare so he was confused.

"What's up Luce?" He asked.

"Natsu.. I.. Um." She stuttered. She started to lean in. She shut her eyes. Her soft lips touched his. Natsu was surprised. It was strange because this was her first kiss and Natsu's as well. Soon enough 10 seconds passed and they both melted into the kiss. Lucy parted her lips and Natsu tongue slipped in. Their tongues danced around. Everyone watched. Mira giggled.

"Exactly what I planned." She muttered to herself then she said. "Okay time's up!" She said. Mira tried to pull lucy away from Natsu but Natsu growled and pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap.

"She stays with me." He huffed. He looked up angrily at Mirajane.

"Okay. So Lucy it's your turn." She said as a sweat dropped. Lucy looked around her eyes landed on a certain water Mage.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" Lucy questioned.

"Um, truth?" Juvia said.

"When did you fall in love with Gray?" She asked.

"It was love at first sight! I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me! Me! Not you, love rival!" She said as she pointed her finger at Lucy. Juvia hugged on the Gray's arm.

"Okay. Your turn." Lucy said as a sweat dropped.

"Hmm. Levy, truth or dare." Juvia said

"Um, I don't want to share anything embarrassing secrets so, dare!" She levy said.

"Hmm. Where a bunny suit and jump around the person you like!" Juvia said.

"I should have picked truth!" She muttered. "Wait where do I get a bunny suit from?" She asked. She let out a sigh of relief.

" I have one!" Erza said. Erza pulled out suit and gave it to Levy. Levy went to change she came out with the bunny suit. Now was the hard part, she had to jump around the person she liked. She had no choice her body acted on its own. She started to jump around a certain dragon slayer... With long black spikey hair.

"What's the meaning of this, shrimp?" Gajeel asked. He was certainly surprised the she had jumped around him. She crumpled to the floor. Then she scurried out of the room and Gajeel chased after her. The weren't to be seen for the rest of the night.

"So I guess it's my turn." Another young bluennte said.

"Yeah, sure, Wendy. Go ahead." Lucy said.

"Natsu-kun? Truth or dare? Natsu-kun?" Wendy said. She then shut her eyes. Natsu was making out with Lucy.

"Oi! Flamebrain, stop sucking face and answer the damn question!" Gray shouted.

"Whatcha say you, ice bastard?!" Natsu said.

"Answer the question." He said as he pointed towards Wendy.

"Oh okay. Dare."

"I dare you to let Lucy sit in gray's lap and let him kiss her for 5 seconds!" She said with a wide grin in her face. He growled.

"Never!" Natsu said. He squeezed her waist.

"Oh come on Natsu! it's okay. I'm still yours! Don't worry I'll be back!" Lucy whispered in his ear. She blushed. She walked up to gray and sat In his lap.

"This means nothing. I'm with Natsu." She said. She leaned in and let her lips touch hers. As soon as 5 seconds were over lucy pushed gray and ran to Natsu. That's when gray heard a sniffle.

"Gray-sama! How could you do this to Juvia?!" Juvia cried.

"Juvia. Um uh. I." Gray started. But Juvia began to wail and started to flood

"Gray! Do something!" Lucy screamed! Juvia perked up and the tears stopped. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Love rival!" Juvia screamed. "This is YOUR fault!" She ran towards lucy and started shaking and choking her.

"GRAY! IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ICY BASTARD!" Natsu screamed. Natsu was really angry. He wanted to kill Gray. So Laxus had to hold him back. Gray had a bright idea, He grabbed the boiling water mage spun her around and caught her lips in a kiss. Juvia melted.

"Gray-sama! You do love Juvia and not love rival!" She said. She smiled happily,

"Whew, Now that thats over, Natsu its your turn!" Lisanna said.

"Hmm." Said Natsu as a grin appeared on his face. He turned Romeo.

"Natsu. They're just kids!" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter. It's payback time!" Natsu pouted.

"Fine." Lucy said. She mouthed to Wendy 'brace yourself.'

"Romeo truth or dare?" He asked.

"Oh, dare." He said. He was still confused.

"I dare you to have Wendy call Mark and let them go on a date!" He said.

"No way!" Romeo said. He pouted and looked away.

"Why not?" Natsu grinned.

"Because, she can't!" Romeo said. His cheeks were tinted pink.

"Why. Do you like her Romeo?" Natsu said. He's grinned widing.

"No! She a friend!" Romeo countered.

"Then why can't she go?" Natsu said.

"Natsu stop. They're kids." Lucy whispered but Natsu didn't listen.

"She can't go because, because, I..." Romeo said. He muttered the last part. With Natsu and Wendy's advanced hearing Wendy blushed and Natsu smirked.

"Romeo-kun." Wendy said.

"I really do Wendy. Ever since the day you walked into the guild." He whispered. Wendy hugged him.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Okay. let's see it's my turn." Romeo said. "Lisanna-san, truth or dare?" Romeo asked.

"Truth." Lisanna said.

"Okay. Who do you have a crush on?" Romeo asked.

"No one." Lisanna said firmly.

"Come on, Lisanna. We all know you have a crush on someone or at least used to." Mira teased.

"Well I did have a crush on Natsu. But seeing him with Lucy, I knew I couldn't stand a chance." Lisanna confessed.

"Okay. Your turn." Romeo said.

"Laxus. Truth or dare?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, um, dare." He said. He looked as if he was daydreaming.

"Okay, kiss any girl in the room." Lisanna said. Natsu hugged lucy protectively. Wendy and Romeo didn't have anything to worry about. Juvia glared at Laxus. Lisanna was too young. And Erza didn't even look up. So the only one that was left was Mira. Laxus walked over to Mirajane.

"You're the only girl I can kiss is you." Laxus said. He pulled her in and kissed her. It was so electric. It lasted for a few seconds before Mira needed to gasp for air.

"Wow." Mira said.

"Okay, My turn. Erza? Truth or dare?" Laxus asked as she looked towards the requip Mage.

"Hmm. Dare." She said.

"I dare you to wear your seductive armor and sit in Jellal's lap." He smirked. Erza blushed.

"That armor." She said. She closed her eyes.

"I guess I have no choice." She stood. "Requip!" She said. She wore he seductive armor and sat in Jellal's lap. She still blushed while her eyes were closed and Jellal had a nosebleed then passed out. "Jellal!" She shouted as she tried to shake him back to life.

"Something is coming out." Wendy said. Mira started to laugh.

"Everything worked out all according to plan." She laughed. "Except for me and Laxus." She muttered. She stood. She walked over to Natsu and lucy. "I want... 2 nalu babies."

"Juvia, Gray... I want 4. Wendy,Romeo... 1. Erza, 10" she said.

"Eh?!" Lucy said.

"We better get started then." Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Natsu." She said as she blushed. She kissed his lips. He growled and kissed her avian with more lust and passion.

"Juvia has no problem with that." Juvia said. Gray grunted.

"Babies. With Romeo-san." Wendy said as she put her hands on her head. Images ran through her head and the she curled up into a ball muttering 'babies with Romeo-san.'

"10? With who?" Erza said.

"Jellal." Mira said as she smirked.

"Oh. Well. I." She stuttered and turned redder than her hair. Her head started to steam.

"What about us?" Laxus said as he walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. "I want 100." He whispered with lust in his eyes.

"I'm only giving you 3." She said.

"That's enough for me." Laxus said.

"Well looks like we're done with truth or dare. I'm going home. In fact everyone should." She said as she pushed off Laxus.

"Bye lucy." Everyone said.

"Looks like Natsu's staying." Gray muttered.


End file.
